


Kiss It Better

by shaiwriter



Series: Bar-b-que's and Domination [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Humor, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, relationship start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaiwriter/pseuds/shaiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Daryl 'discover' each other. Rick realizes he wants more from Michonne besides sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> No Prince lyrics this time, sorry.

Part One: Daryl and Sasha

 

As much as Daryl wanted to fuck Sasha hard and fast after what they’d just witnessed across the street, he made himself slow down. It was difficult with Sasha rolling her hips and pressing herself against his hardness as he took them upstairs, but he never wanted to rush with his Sasha. He needed to take his time and be gentle with her. Always.

Daryl walked through the doorway of their bedroom and laid Sasha down on their bed that was still messy from the night before. As he looked down at her, he was amazed that she was his. He never would have thought it was possible considering how they started. She had straight up hated his guts, and he’d hated hers.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

When Tyreese Williams and his wife Karen moved into the neighborhood, they seemed likable and pleasant. Ty always had a smile on his face, and so did Karen. They did yard work together, making their lawn look so much better than everyone else's in the cul-de-sac. When Shane and Andrea threw them a ‘Welcome to the neighborhood’ party, Ty brought over a dozen cases of beer from the Costco, which immediately made him the best man on the block. They were fun loving, helpful, and very friendly people. And not the fake kind -- they were, and still are, genuinely good people.

It was a few weeks later that Sasha moved in with them. She was the total opposite of her big brother. She was moody, sullen, antisocial, and had an all around bad attitude. She didn’t speak to people when they greeted her. She just sat on the porch every day, looking like she was ready to get a rifle and start picking people off in the neighborhood. So, of course, Daryl’s first encounter with the eventual love of his life did not go well.

It was hot as hell that day, and Daryl was kicking himself for waiting so long to mow his lawn. He fucking hated yard work, but he absolutely refused to pay someone to do something he was more than capable of doing himself. As he mowed the edge of his lawn that was close to the street, grumbling the entire time, he didn’t see Sasha walking on the sidewalk. Neither of them were looking up, so when they passed each other, he inadvertently shot clipped grass all over her shoes. Since she was looking down at her shoes anyway, she witnessed this deluge of grass coat her feet and immediately got pissed. (Well, more pissed than she usually was, anyway.)

“Why don’t you watch what the fuck you’re doing!?” she yelled at him over the roar of the mower.

Still unaware of his misdeed, Daryl shut his mower down to address her because he surely must have misheard what she said to him.

“What was that?”

“I said, watch what the fuck you’re doing.” This time she said it slower and made sure to enunciate as if he was some kind of idiot, and pointed at her grass covered shoes.

“I’ve been out here mowing my grass for 45 minutes and I know you saw me when you were sitting on your porch shooting at people with you laser eyes, so why don’t you watch where the fuck you’re going?” he said just as slowly.

“Fuck you! This is a public sidewalk. I should be able to walk on it without getting my shoes all fucked up!” she yelled.

“Said every fucker who’s ever stepped in a pile of dog shit,” Daryl quipped. “And, in case you didn’t realize it, the street is public property too. You could have just as easily stepped your happy ass on the street to avoid the grass. And by the way, fuck you too!”

With that, Daryl restarted his mower and continued mowing his grass. As he finished the row he was cutting before he was so rudely interrupted, he could feel her eyes on his back. Yeah, if she actually could get lasers to shoot out of her eyes, he’d be dead as dog meat. When he got to the end of the row and turned his mower around to make another run, he noticed something in his yard. As he got closer, he saw that Sasha had taken her shoes off and left them there. He was tempted to run those fuckers over. Instead he looked over at Ty’s house and saw her sitting on the porch, almost daring him to do what he’d thought about doing. He turned off his mower again. At this point it was going to take him all night to mow this stupid lawn.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with these?” he yelled across the street at her.

“Clean ‘em!” she yelled back.

“Wait for it!” he barked as he threw her shoes onto his porch.

He wasn’t cleaning shit and if she wanted her shoes back, she’d have to ask him for them. He should have just threw them across the street, because there was no way he wanted another run-in with the neighborhood ‘would be’ sniper. But, fuck it. She obviously needed to learn some manners. He didn’t understand how someone so fucking mean could be related to a big lovable guy like Ty. At the time, that shit blew Daryl’s mind.

A little later in the afternoon, after Daryl had taken a shower to get all that grass out of his crevices and he was relaxing on his couch, there was a knock at his door. He thought Sasha had decided to stop being an ass and had come to get her shoes. When he opened the door he discovered it wasn’t Sasha. It was her **huge** , big brother, Tyreese.

“Hey man,” Tyreese said in his usual friendly way.

This kind of took Daryl by surprise. He just knew he was about to get put in a head-lock for cursing out the man’s little sister.

“Hey,” Daryl said.

“Listen, Karen is going to be at Carol and Tobin’s house tonight baking, or something, so I thought I’d get together a poker game. You in?” he asked, with a smile on his face.

“Um, sure. Who else is gonna be there?” Daryl was praying he’d tell him that Sasha would not.

“Rick, Shane, Abe, Glenn, Morgan and Aaron. If you can make it, we’ll have a perfect game. Eight people is usually the limit before the game gets too slow.”

“Sure man, I can make it. You want me to bring something?” Daryl asked.

“Just yourself and some money you no longer have any use for,” Tyreese said laughing.

“Bet,” Daryl said.

“Alright, I’ll see you at 8. Karen’s ordering food for us, so don’t worry about that,” Tyreese said as he turned to leave.

“Hey Ty, wait a minute,” Daryl said. “Me and your sister got into a little altercation earlier today. I don’t know if she told you or not.”

“She didn’t elaborate, but when she came in the house without her shoes, I figured something happened,” Ty said chuckling.”Listen man, Sasha’s going through a bad patch. The guy she was dating for almost two years was kicking her ass and she never told anyone. When I found out about 6 months ago, I went and showed him what a real ass kicking was. There was this whole thing with courts, and her having to be on a witness stand, and me potentially spending a little time behind bars.”

“Shit,” Daryl said amazed.

“Yeah. I could have gotten into some real trouble, but I didn’t care. When I saw my little sister with her face all busted up and limping, I lost it man. Thankfully though, we’re originally from Texas, and in Texas what I did was considered ‘self-defense’ even though I wasn’t defending myself, I was defending my sister. So I only got 6 months of probation. I only ended up having to do 3, and we moved here. Sasha got a transfer with her job, she came along. I wanted her here. I wanted to look after her. Look, I know she has an attitude, and I know she comes off as really standoffish, but she wasn’t always like that. She was a happy girl. She used to laugh a lot and tell the corniest, funniest jokes you ever heard. That fucking boyfriend of hers killed that happy person and what was left is what you see now. I’m hoping this move and the new environment can help revive the person she was. To tell you the truth though, I hadn’t seen her as animated as she was when she came in from y’all’s um...interaction, in a long time.”

“I’m sorry man. I had no idea,” Daryl said, feeling like a piece of shit all of a sudden. He’d been judging Sasha from the first time he’d met her.

“Don’t worry about it man. How were you supposed to know?” Tyreese asked. “I just don’t want her to alienate herself from the neighborhood before people really get to know her. I know that sounds stupid seeing as how people _can’t_ get to know her if she’s alienating herself, but she’s a good person. I just have to figure out a way to get everyone to see it.”

“This is a good group of people. I was a bit distant myself when I first moved here. But somehow, I ended up with a whole neighborhood full of friends. It’ll be alright,” Daryl said.

When Tyreese left, Daryl went to his porch and got Sasha’s shoes and cleaned them up.

 

At 7:55, Daryl got one of the plastic bags he seemed to be subconsciously collecting from Wegman’s grocery store and put Sasha’s grass free, sparkling white tennis shoes in it. As he made his way across the street, he saw that Rick and Shane were also on the way to Ty’s for the poker game as well. They all met on the walkway leading up to Ty and Karen’s house, said their hello’s and gave each other manly half-hug hand shakes. Daryl really couldn’t stand Shane and he wished like hell he could tell Rick why, but he didn’t want to hurt the guy. He liked Rick.

As they walked toward the house, they noticed that Sasha was sitting on the porch, watching them with disinterest. Didn’t stop them from speaking, though. Hell, they lived in the south.

“Hey, Sasha. How are you?” Rick asked.

Quiet as it’s kept, they were all a little afraid of her. Even Rick and Shane, and they were cops! But, she surprised them when she actually spoke back.

“I’m fine,” she said pleasantly enough. Then she turned to Daryl. “My _feet_ are a little cold though,” she said, raising one eyebrow at him.

“Maybe you should put on some shoes,” Shane suggested.

“Well, I would, but…”

“I got your shoes right here,” Daryl interrupted, thrusting the Wegman’s bag at her.

“You got her shoes from a grocery store? Jesus Daryl. Next time, just bring flowers,” Rick said laughing.

“Shut the hell up and get ready to have your money taken!” Daryl said to Rick, and by extension, Shane.

When Daryl and Sasha were alone on the porch, they just stared at each other. He was still holding the bag. She reached out to take it, brushing against Daryl’s hand in the process, which he found, he really didn’t mind at all.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see these again,” she said.

“Yeah well, they don’t fit me and I ain’t got no girlfriend, so, there you go.”

Inwardly, Daryl cringed. _“Why in the hell did I just tell her I didn’t have a girlfriend?”_ he asked himself.

“Lucky me,” Sasha said. When she saw his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, she played back what she’d just said. “I - I meant, lucky that I could get my shoes back, not...not lucky for me you don’t have a…” Sasha’s face turned crimson, which was a cool trick for her. “Shit,” she whispered.

“Yeah, um, I’m gonna…” Daryl pointed at the door to indicate what he couldn’t seem to articulate and dashed inside the house like his boots were on fire.

Sasha found herself smiling at the shyness Daryl displayed. She shook her head and continued looking at nothing.

When Daryl got in the house, he stood with his back to the door for a couple of seconds. He soon realized that Sasha was still out there and he’d already made an idiot out of himself. He’d look like an even bigger one if she decided to come in and he was leaning on the door.

“What. In. The. Fuck?” he asked himself as he walked into the house following the boisterous noise coming from the dining room.

  
  


Daryl could not concentrate on the game. He kept looking at the door to see if Sasha would pass by. The fact that even though he wasn’t paying attention, but still kicking the entire table’s ass is what made the guys notice his distracted state.

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Abraham asked indignantly. He did not appreciate losing to someone who wasn’t even making an effort.

Daryl didn’t answer, because he didn’t realize Abe was talking to him. His eyes were once again on the door. When Rick snapped his fingers in his face, he turned around.

“What, is it on me?” he asked. No one said anything, but everyone was looking at him. “What!?”

“That’s what we want to know dude,” Glenn said smiling stupidly at his aloof friend. “Where’s your head at man?”

“I think it might be out on the porch,” Rick said laughing. He sobered up quickly when he remembered Tyreese was Sasha’s brother. Her extremely large brother. He glanced over to see if he’d possibly offended their host, but Ty was looking over at Daryl with one of his wide smiles on his face.

Daryl was squirming under all the scrutiny he was suddenly getting. “Is it on me or not?” he asked trying to get everyone back on the game.

“You’ve been called my man,” Shane said confidently.

“Oh,” Daryl said. He laid his cards on the table which consisted of the Ace of spades, King of spades, Queen of spades, Jack of spades, and Ten of spades. “Royal flush gentlemen. Give me what you got!”

“Cock Weasel!” Abraham yelled, throwing his cards down on the table.

The groaning, complaining and cursing was at a fever pitch when Daryl decided to excuse himself for a minute.

“You guys sit here and figure out whether or not you want to be able to pay your mortgages this month, and I’ll be back directly,” he said as he got up from the table.

“Dude, where are you going? I know you’re gonna give us a chance to win our money back,” Aaron yelled to Daryl’s back. “Eric is gonna kill me,” he whispered to the table when Daryl just kept walking.

 

Daryl had already tuned out the men at the poker table as he heaped a large paper plate with buffalo chicken wings, potato wedges, carrot and celery sticks, mozzarella sticks, and some ranch, and marinara sauces. When he felt like the plate might collapse from the amount of food he’d piled onto it, he headed outside to the porch. She was still there. When he walked out the door, Sasha looked up at him as she smoked her cigarette.

“Those’ll kill you, you know. You got another one?”

She didn’t say anything, just pulled out her box of Marlboro Light shorts, and offered him one. When he took it, their fingers touched, and again, Daryl didn’t mind one bit.

“Have you eaten anything?”

She was looking out at the quiet street and shook her head, still not saying anything. He handed her the heaping plate.

“Shit, I forgot napkins,” he said as he went quickly back in the house, ignoring the stares he was getting from the stalled poker game participants. When he got back outside, she’d already dug in.

“Here,” he said, handing her the napkins.

“Thanks,” she said quietly.

“Welcome.”

As Sasha ate, she scooted down on the porch swing that she’d claimed as her own to give him room to sit next to her. Daryl took the offered seat and hoped he wasn’t crowding her, but at the same time wishing he could get a little closer. She still hadn’t looked at him, but she did offer him access to her plate by moving it toward him. He took a mozzarella stick and dipped it in the red sauce.

“Yeah, you can have all of those,” she said smiling a little.

“You don’t like ‘em?” he asked, already thinking about what other kind of food he could go and get her.

“Dude, it’s fried cheese,” she said, finally looking at him. She still had the small smile on her face.

“Yeah. It’s the best thing since sliced bread,” he declared biting into it and pulling, making the cheese stretch between his lips and the stick.

Sasha found herself laughing at him, and not in a mean way which was a total surprise to her.

“See if you feel that way in the morning when you’re trying to push out that A.M. B.M.”

Daryl looked over at her and burst out laughing. He almost choked on the offending mozzarella stick, he was laughing so hard. Sasha pat him on his back, laughing as well.

“You okay?” she asked, no longer patting, but rubbing.

He looked at her and knew he was in trouble.

“Yeah, thanks. Even though it’s your fault I almost died on your porch. A.M. B.M.? Really?”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help you out,” she said smiling. She was still rubbing his back. When she realized this, she snatched her hand back in alarm. Sasha didn’t know what had just come over her. She knew she wanted to put her hand back though.

Daryl stared at Sasha as she stared at her lap. Shit. He was in trouble.

“Um, you need something to drink?” he asked her with a gravely voice, having no idea where it even came from.

“Yes, please. Ginger Ale if there is still some left. While you’re in there, get something for yourself to help push that hunk of cheese down,” she said giggling.

“Ha ha,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

When Daryl went back into the house, all the guys were trying to get away from the window and pretend like they were doing something besides spying. Ty and Rick were pointing and looking at the ceiling talking about the ‘spectacular’ light fixture. Shane and Abraham were pointedly looking at the floor debating on whether the hardwood was made of Pine or Oak. Glenn, Morgan and Aaron were commenting on how comfortable the couch looked. Daryl could only shake his head.

“Ya’ll  are ridiculous,” he said. He wanted to be pissed, but honestly, he felt too light to be mad. “Anymore ginger ale left?” he asked Ty, who was still faking it with Rick.

“Yeah, there’s some in the fridge,” Ty said pointing toward the kitchen. “Sorry man,” he added for the spying.

Daryl really couldn’t be mad at the big guy. After what Sasha went through in her last relationship, he was surprised Ty didn’t just come right outside to keep an eye on his sister. The rest of them though...he was suddenly glad he’d taken their money. Bunch of degenerates.

With a beer for him and a glass of ginger ale for Sasha, he made his way back out to the porch where she was waiting for him.

“Is the poker game over?” she asked as she reached for her drink.

“It is for them. I cleaned ‘em out,” he said as he tipped his beer toward her before he took a much needed swig.

“Good for you. This way you have no excuse not to take me to a nice place when you finally get around to asking me out,” she said as she took her own swallow and waited for his reaction.

He didn’t choke this time.

“You’d go out with _me_?” he asked.

Sasha looked at him and saw he was asking her a serious question.

“Why not? What’s wrong with you?” she asked him.

“Nothin’. I’m just not every girl's dream is all,” he said shyly and lowered his head like he suddenly didn’t want her to look at him. Like if she got a good look at him, she’d change her mind.

Sasha dipped her head to catch his eyes. When he looked up at her she said, “Well, lucky for you, I’m not every girl.”

She was smiling at him again. He smiled back.

“Yeah, I guess I am lucky.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Daryl reached down and helped Sasha take off her nightgown and panties. Her caramel colored skin never ceased to excite him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“You say that every time I’m naked,” Sasha said, smiling at him.

“That’s cause it’s true,” he said as he continued to marvel at his girlfriend.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Sasha asked him when he still hadn’t moved. She sat up and gently took his hands in hers.

He held onto her hands like they were his lifeline. He realized then, that was exactly what Sasha was to him. She was his lifeline. Hell, she was his life.

“Nothing’s wrong. I - I love you Sasha,” he said shyly. Even after three years of being together, she still made him nervous as hell.

Sasha stood on her knees in the bed so she could look her man in the eyes. “I know you do Daryl. If you never said the words to me, I’d still know you loved me,” she said as she wrapped his arms around her waist. “You show me every day how you feel about me. I’ve been on the other side of the spectrum, you know? So trust me when I say --  I _know_ what it’s like to be with someone that only thinks they love you but have no clue how to express it. With you though, I’ve never once doubted that you love me. And I love you too baby,” Sasha said as she wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck and held him tight. She realized he needed this every now and then. Someone in Daryl’s life had made him believe he wasn’t worth loving. She tried her best to show him everyday that it simply wasn’t true. She’d also made up in her mind that if she ever found out who was responsible for Daryl’s low self-esteem, she was gonna kick the living shit out of them.

She kissed Daryl deeply, letting him slide his tongue into her mouth. She pulled him down on top of her and noticed how gingerly he lowered himself between her legs. She smiled at him. He was so careful with her and she loved him so much for it.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed himself inside of her. Daryl had to close his eyes, because if he didn’t, the combination of looking into her eyes and the sensation of her pussy wrapped so snugly around his cock was going to make him explode.

“Umm, babe. You feel so good,” Sasha whispered.

“Is this okay baby girl?” Daryl asked as he moved in and out of his girlfriend.

“Yes baby. It’s perfect,” she said as she buried her face into his neck.

She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and knew she was doing what he liked. He moaned into her hair and began to move a little faster. He’d wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her head in his hands and was kissing every inch of her face and neck. Sasha loved how gentle Daryl was with her, but sometimes…

“Oh god Daryl,” she moaned. “I want you to fuck me from the back. Hard.”

Daryl pulled himself from her warmth. “Get up on your knees baby,” he whispered to her.

She couldn’t get up fast enough.

Daryl positioned himself behind his girlfriend, slid into Sasha’s slick heat slowly and moaned. She felt so good to him, as always. He moved, slowly at first, in and out of her, loving the way they fit together. She looked back at him, urging him to fuck her harder without saying a word. But he knew his Sasha. He knew what she wanted. Reaching over her small statured body, he grabbed the headboard on their bed and pistoned his cock in and out of her.

“Yes baby, yes. Right there,” she whimpered, when he hit her spot.

Daryl concentrated on pleasing his woman, but was momentarily distracted when he felt the lump on her lower back. Scar tissue, a parting gift from her asshole ex-boyfriend. He hated that Sasha had been hurt by him and made up in his mind a long time ago that he would never hurt her. If he could help it, she’d never be hurt again. He leaned down and kissed the side of her face.

“I love you babe,” he said as he enthusiastically moved within her.

“I love you too,” Sasha answered as she fucked him back, trying her best to get every inch of her man inside of her. She knew he was looking at the scar on her back. She used to be so self concious about it, but Daryl laid her down one night and kissed it over and over again, telling her how sorry he was that she had gotten hurt the way she had and vowed to never let anything like that happen to her again.

“I’m alright baby,” Sasha said, knowing that he was thinking about her scarred back and hoping her declaration would help him to let those thoughts of the past fall away.

“I know,” Daryl said to her. He reached down between her legs and gently rubbed at her clit, knowing it would please her. It did.

“Oh god baby. Harder. Fuck me harder,” she groaned. “I’m almost there.”

“Come on sweetheart. Come for me,” Daryl said, pounding into her harder and gently twisting her clit between his fingers. That did it. Sasha suddenly tightened up almost painfully on his cock and whispered his name. “Daryl.”

And that did it for him. “I’m gonna come!” he said. He gripped her hips and squeezed as he came inside her. “Goddamn.”

They both fell onto the bed, exhausted. Daryl made sure he didn’t fall too hard on her, but he stayed where he was, not wanting to be apart from Sasha. Not yet.

“I love you,” he whispered again in her ear and kissed her. He told her that constantly. He never thought he’d be that guy, but with his Sasha, that was exactly who he was. He loved her and he wanted her to know that every minute of every day.

Sasha rolled over, causing Daryl to pull out of her. He started to move over to the other side of the bed, but she stopped him.

“Not yet. Can you just lay here with me?” she asked him as she palmed his cheek and attempted to push his hair out of his face.

Daryl settled himself between her legs and lay his head on their shared pillow, his face very close to hers.

“Let me know if I get too heavy lil’ darlin’,” he said, kissing her cheek.

She turned to him and kissed his lips, lightly biting at his tongue. “Okay,” she said knowing she never wanted him to get up. She felt safe under him. She felt loved. She felt beautiful when he looked at her like he couldn’t believe she was actually his.

She fell asleep, rubbing his hair thinking about how lucky she was to have him.

“I love you too Daryl,” she murmured, already half way to her dream.

 

 

 

Part Two: Rick and Michonne

 

 

Rick lifted Michonne up from his lap and stood the both of them up. He gently wrapped the blanket around her and went to pick up their discarded clothes from the porch. He didn’t even put his pants back on as they were headed into Michonne’s house anyway. Once they were inside, they made their way to her bedroom. He kissed her.

“Lay down and I’ll run you a bath,” he said to her.

“You don’t have to do that,” Michonne said, but she was already getting comfortable on her bed.

Rick wrapped the blanket around her prone body and bent over to kiss her again.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to,” he said, waiting for her to tell him not to. When she didn’t, he got up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the tub. He put his hand under the running water to make sure it wasn’t too hot for her. It was perfect. He then made his way back into the bedroom. She was dozing off.

“Hey you,” he said softly as he kneeled on the floor next to her bed next to her. “You going to sleep on me?” he asked as he rubbed her hair back from her face. He wanted to look at her.

She smiled at him. “A little. You have worn me out,” she said as she yawned.

“Can you wait a until after your bath?” he asked her, smiling at her beautiful sleepy face.

She nodded at him and yawned again. He got up and went back into her bathroom to make sure the water wasn’t too high. He turned off the faucet and went back to get Michonne, who was now fast asleep.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was just a little after 6 a.m. He still had plenty of time. Carl was coming over today, but he wouldn’t be there until noon. He suddenly was a little nervous. He wanted Michonne to meet his son, but felt like it may be too soon. Carl had seen her before when he came to visit him, but she and him had never met. Rick decided to just play it by ear. He had no idea what this thing was he had with Michonne, if it was even anything. God, he hoped it was something.

He bent down and gently shook Michonne awake.

“Hey, bath water’s ready,” he said softly.

“Okay,” she said as she unwrapped herself from the blanket. When she stood up and stretched, naked as the day she was born, Rick could feel a little movement in his cock. He looked down at himself in amazement. There was no way in hell he was getting hard again. He looked at Michonne as she sauntered toward the bathroom, still sexy as hell even when she was half asleep and thought, _“yes, I could definitely get hard again”_. He pushed his urges aside for the time being though as he followed Michonne into the bathroom.

He helped her get into the tub and watched as she sunk into the steamy water and moaned with pleasure. He bent down and cupped a handful of water and gently poured it over her body.

“Aren’t you gonna get in with me?” she asked without opening her eyes.

He wasn’t gonna ask, but he did _really_ want to get in there with her.

“Sit up for a second,” he said to her. Not a demand this time. She did it none the less. He slid into the tub behind her and watched as the water came perilously close to the edge, but didn’t overflow. He grasped her shoulders and lay her back against his chest as he encircled her with his arms. When she was comfortable, he continued pouring handfuls of water over her body.

“Ummm, that feels good,” she said, still not opening her eyes.

“Just relax and let me take care of you,” he said softly.

Michonne nodded her head, all for the idea of being taken care of.

Rick grabbed her body wash and poured some into the palm of his hand. He then proceeded to wash her body gently, not wanting this to turn into sex, but just wanting to be close to her.

“Can you sit up for me?”

She did and he got more of her soap and washed her back, and massaging her shoulders. She moaned in delight and he smiled to himself. He wanted her to feel good. When he was done with her back, he lay her back down against him and started on her legs. It was a little awkward, but he managed. He lifted each of her legs and rubbed them down with soap and lowered them back into the water. She opened her legs slightly for him and he gladly washed her inner thighs. He told himself that this was not a sexual activity, but he could feel his cock getting hard again. She could too and giggled at his condition.

“You are insatiable,” she said to him as she turned and looked at his face.

He could only shrug. “Actually, I’m surprised this is even possible,” he said, half proud of himself. “Must be you,” he said to her as he kissed her. She kissed him back.

“Turn around and scoot back,” he said to her. She did as she was told and was rewarded with an impromptu foot massage. He had her right foot in his hand, kneading her arch when she wiggled the toes on her left foot, not wanting him to forget it.

“I got you Ms. Michonne,” he said as he lowered her foot into the water and grabbed the other one, giving it the attention she wanted. He started out gently rubbing her foot and she snatched it back from him. He smiled at her. “You wouldn’t happen to be ticklish by any chance would you?” he asked as he reached for her foot again. She let him take it but gave him a warning.

“If you tickle me, I’ll pee myself,”

He laughed. “Don’t worry. I won’t tickle you. Not this time,”

“Rick,” she said wearily.

“I promise darlin’. I won’t.”

To prove it, he massaged her properly and she relaxed. As he made his way up to her calves, he realized that if he didn’t stop soon, he was going to want to be with her again. She looked so tired and he didn’t want it to seem like sex was the only thing he wanted from her.

“Okay, let’s get out,” he said.

“What about you?” she asked.

He quickly grabbed her soap and rubbed himself down with it. His cock was standing straight up but he just washed it as quickly as he could, rinsed off and pulled the plug so that the water would drain out of the tub.

“Come on,” he said as he stood up and offered her his hand.”Shit, I forgot towels,” he said looking around the bathroom.

“They’re in the linen closet,” Michonne said pointing to the small door behind the door to get to her bedroom.

Rick got out of the tub and grabbed a couple of her huge purple towels. He helped her out of the tub and wrapped her up in one, then wrapped the other around his waist. When his was secure, he turned to her and started drying off her body. He knew she was more than capable of doing this on her own, but he found he wanted to do it for her. And, she let him. She watched as he went to work to get her dry and she smiled. He looked up at her as he was drying her legs and stood up to dry her back.

“What ‘choo smiling at Ms. Michonne?” he asked her, smiling himself.

“You,” was all she said, and he found that was enough for him.

When he was finished with her, he led her back into her room. To his surprise, she pulled her covers and sheet back and lay down.

“Hurry up and get in here. It’s freezing out there.”

Rick dried himself in record time and climbed into bed next to her. She lay on her side and was happy when he came up behind her, spooning her, and pulling the covers over their bodies. She wasn’t sleepy anymore.

“What are you gonna do today?” she asked him.

“My son is coming to see me today,” he said as he rubbed her shoulder. “I thought we’d go to that go-kart place and then go have dinner.” It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to come with them, but he didn’t want to freak her out. Meeting family was another level and they weren’t quite there yet.

“That sounds like fun. I’m sure he’ll enjoy it,” Michonne said and yawned. Shit, maybe she was sleepy after all.

“He’s a good kid. Anything we do, he’ll be happy with it,” he said, suddenly very proud of the boy he helped to raise.

“Yeah. Kids are good like that. All they really want is to be with you. Until they turn into teenagers that is. Then, all they want is to not be with you,” she said sadly. She thought of her own child who never got the chance to be a teenager and suddenly wanted to change the subject all together.

“Hey, you okay,” Rick asked, detecting the sadness in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, trying to crush the sadness that she felt was trying to crush her. “I’m okay,” she said again and Rick could tell that she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

He turned her around and pulled her close to him. Hugging her to his chest as he rubbed her back. “You want to talk about it?” he asked her softly.

She shook her head in the negative and wrapped her arms around him, burying herself in his warmth.

“Okay,” he said as he continued to rub her back. “You don’t have to, but if you ever want to,” he said, not needing to finish.

She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes glassy with unshed tears, and she smiled at him. “You’re sweet,” she said and kissed his neck.

He lifted her face to his as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. “I like you Michonne. Alot. I want to get to know you better, and I want you to know me. We can do it as fast or as slow as you need to,” he said, kissing her again.

She smiled through his kisses. She liked him too, and nothing would make her happier than to get to know him and to share with him who she was.

“Thanks Rick,” she said as she snuggled into him a little more. “How much longer can I have you?” she asked him.

“You can have me for as long as you want Michonne,” he answered her, knowing she meant for the day, but wanting her to understand that he meant forever.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
